


Каникулы на полчаса

by torri_jirou



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакён - первый, кого видит Рави, оказавшись в павильоне киностудии. Он стоит спиной, в какой-то дурацкой кепке и униформе служащего отеля, но Рави узнает его сразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каникулы на полчаса

**Author's Note:**

> Идея появилась раньше, чем я соизволила засмотреть сериал и осознать, что экранного времени там у Эна по минуте на серию, так что находиться на съемочной площадке безвылазно нужды ему совершенно никакой не было. Но к тому времени меня уже так зацепило, что я оставила все, как есть. Можно считать, что это такой гипотетический будущий сериал, странным образом схожий актерами и сюжетом с "Королем отеля", но в котором Эн задействован более плотно.
> 
> Вообще, этот фик - сиквел к более развернутой истории, которая находится еще в процессе создания и где объясняется как эти двое оказались вместе и некоторые другие моменты. Но таймлайн уже здорово пополз, поэтому я решила выложить фанфик, как самостоятельную работу.

Хакён - первый, кого видит Рави, оказавшись в павильоне киностудии. Он стоит спиной, в какой-то дурацкой кепке и униформе служащего отеля, но Рави узнает его сразу. По развороту плеч, осанке, а может, благодаря какому-то шестому чувству, не тому ли самому, из-за которого Эн почти сразу оборачивается, хотя и занят разговором с двумя парнями в такой же, как у него форме.  
Рави тут же начинает преувеличенно активно размахивать руками, приветствуя «старшего хёна» и собирается схватить его в охапку, но натыкается на предупреждающий взгляд.  
\- Костюм помнешь, - коротко бросает Эн и знакомит его со своими собеседниками. Вообще-то их имена хорошо знакомы, оба музыканты, а с кем-то они даже пересекались, но сейчас, что имена, что лица уплывают, не задержавшись в памяти дольше минуты. Рави вежливо улыбается, говорит положенные слова приветствия, но все его внимание сосредоточенно на одном человеке и всего один вопрос занозой застрял в мыслях, отсекая все остальные: что же случилось? Может зря он переполошился из-за одного короткого предложения?  
\- Пойдем, покажу тебе тут все, - Хакён кивает коллегам и тянет Рави за рукав в сторону главной съемочной площадки.  
На первый взгляд, все в порядке: он полон энергии, общительности и жизнелюбия, может даже больше, чем обычно. Таскает Рави от площадки к площадке, знакомит с каждым встречным, не важно, актером или членом съемочной группы – спина уже болит от постоянных поклонов – и не перестает трепаться.  
\- … Она, конечно, классная, ну, ты сам же видел, но нос все-таки зря исправила, было лучше. Зато играет нормально. А вот Дон Ук переигрывает, но я тебе этого не говорил, он же звезда и постарайся не ухмыляться, когда его увидишь. И что сюжет… кхм… я тебе тоже не говорил, а то меня больше никогда никуда не позовут сниматься. Зато Пак Чоль Мин – реально крутой мужик. Он мне очень нравится. А вот там…  
Все это время Эн не отпускает Рави, продолжает держаться за рукав, и если не тащит за собой, вцепившись сразу двумя руками, то слегка покачивает запястье. Выглядит смешно, слишком по-детски. И это первый тревожный звоночек: вне камер Хакён обычно не заигрывается. А потом проявляются еще и еще, все новые признаки – мелкие, по отдельности незначительные, но пугающие своим количеством. В его словах слишком мало обычной жизнерадостности и слишком много желчного ехидства, а в жестах становится заметна тщательно скрываемая нервозность. Теперь Рави видит, что Хакён напряжен, словно туго скрученная стальная спираль и сильно устал.  
Вообще, это не удивительно, потому что, как ни сложно будет в такое поверить, но Хакён, хоть он и запредельный экстраверт, душа компании и звезда любого общества, болтун, способный разговорить самого молчаливого молчуна – на самом деле, не так легко сходится с людьми и очень мало кому доверяет. А еще он слишком любит и привык быть в центре внимания. Здесь, играя маленькую, даже не второстепенную роль, среди людей которым до него по большому счету нет никакого дела – Хакёну тяжело.  
«Ладно, пусть хоть выговорится. Чем-то еще я вряд ли сейчас помогу», - думает Рави.  
\- А это наша гримерка, - сообщает Хакён. - Увы, на собственный трейлер еще не наиграл.  
Оказывается, они успели добраться до второго этажа вспомогательного корпуса, который сейчас практически пуст.  
\- О, как будто в родной студии оказался, - шутит Рави, проходя внутрь комнаты с такой знакомой обстановкой. – Неужели все гримерки в мире похожи одна на другую?  
\- Не могу больше, - слышит он за спиной сдавленный голос, одновременно с щелчком запираемой двери. Те самые слова сообщения, что заставили его забыть о собственном отдыхе и на следующий же день примчаться сюда.  
Рави тут же поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать, вот только Хакён не дает себя обнять, держит его за руки, а потом и вовсе отстраняется.  
\- Чертову форму мять нельзя. Ну и пофиг, если что, я типа переодеваюсь. А тебе придется так. Следов оставлять тоже нельзя. Вообще нигде. Здесь половина стаффа и массовки прикормлены журналистами. Хоть я и на хер никому не нужен, а все равно сдадут при удобном случае. У нас есть сорок минут, если не хотим вызвать подозрения… - под этот сердитый, нервный монолог Хакён быстро раздевается, подходит к Рави, запихивает ему в карман презерватив, и тянет за собой к стене.  
В комнате полумрак – окна прикрыты жалюзи, и свет падает на лицо и плечи Эна косыми полосами, создавая впечатление, словно они снимаются в каком-то артхаусном фильме. Если только где-то в мире существует артхаусная порнушка с элементами театра абсурда. Потому что Эн – голый и возбужденный, прижимается лопатками к стене, мнет в кулаках футболку Рави и продолжает говорить о съемках, то и дело облизывая губы.  
\- Не хочу быть актером. Правда. Это хуже, чем готовиться к дебюту, можешь мне поверить, а ведь я даже не в главной роли. И слушаться каждого режиссерского слова… да у меня на радио больше свободы! - он никак не унимается. Рави целует его шею, плечи, ключицы, водит ладонями по бокам и спине, а над головой продолжает звенеть голос, в котором уже проскальзывает хрипота: - По крайней мере, в моей дурацкой маленькой роли меньше идиотизма, чем в главных. Только Сыльону досталось что-то приличное. А они - это невыносимо – все в один голос твердят, что мне надо играть отрицательных героев. Скажи, я что, правда, такая скотина?  
\- Нет, ты обычный идиот, - не выдерживает Рави.  
\- Почему? – Хакён так удивлен, что даже забывает обидеться.  
\- Потому что я могу или целоваться, или разговаривать. Выбери что-нибудь одно.  
Эн фыркает.  
\- Твоя футболка бесит. Снимай.  
А когда Рави выполняет распоряжение, повисает на нем, обхватив руками за плечи, скрестив ноги за спиной, и командует:  
\- На диван.  
\- Есть, мой генерал! – громко рапортует Рави, за что ожидаемо получает кулаком по спине.  
В отместку он без особых церемоний сбрасывает Хакёна на диван, даже не наклоняясь, и с удовольствием слушает возмущенное шипение.  
Он позволяет себе задержаться на несколько мгновений, полюбоваться распростертым перед ним телом, пока Хакён не хватает его за руку и рывком опрокидывает на себя.  
В этом их главное отличие друг от друга: Рави необходимо смотреть, Хакёну – трогать. Кто-то из группы однажды пошутил, уже не вспомнить точно, кто именно, может даже Лео, с ним случается иногда, что у Хакёна все органы чувств сосредоточились в коже. Он не только осязает, но еще как будто видит ею, слышит, помнит и чувствует запахи. Лишить его зрения или слуха – он справится, но отнять у него возможность прикасаться – зачахнет сразу.  
В последнее время прикосновений ему катастрофически не хватало, Эн вздрагивает от каждого поцелуя, дрожит мелко под ласкающими руками, подается вперед, стискивает Рави так, что тот едва может двигаться. Чтобы насытить этот осязательный голод понадобится целая ночь, не меньше, а у них только сорок минут, от которых осталось хорошо если полчаса. Возможно, им помогло бы что-то более сильное, более острое по ощущениям, но в такой спешке следов избежать не получится и удержаться от громких стонов тоже.  
Рави продолжает целовать самые чувствительные места: кожу под коленями и с внутренней стороны бедер, сгибы локтей, надключичные впадины, шею… и напряженно думает, как сделать так, чтобы Хакён смог избавиться от своего загнанного состояния.  
Нечто воздушное и светлое он замечает, когда поднимается, чтобы надеть презерватив: белый шелковый шарф висит на перекладине стула за диваном.  
\- Чье это? – спрашивает он, подцепляя ткань кончиками пальцев, и та вспархивает невесомым полупрозрачным облачком.  
\- Не знаю, - Эн приподнимает голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть и этого как раз достаточно, чтобы накинуть шарф ему на шею и обмотать один раз.  
Рави осторожно тянет концы на себя и смотрит вопросительно. Он не собирается делать ничего опасного, только подарить чувство защищенной беспомощности, от которого Хакён бесповоротно теряет голову, но не уверен, что ему понравится такой способ. Поэтому терпеливо ждет, пока на лице Эна меняются разнообразные эмоции, от вполне понятного испуга к легкой задумчивости, затем к любопытству и, наконец, завершаются лукавой улыбкой и кивком головы: «можно». Эн отпускает запястье, в которое невольно вцепился, едва почувствовал натяжение ткани вокруг шеи, сам забрасывает ноги на плечи Рави, каким-то чудом догадавшись, что он хотел именно так, и закрывает глаза.  
У них нет смазки, нет времени на подготовку и Рави просто надеется, что привычка друг к другу и усиленная смазка презерватива справятся с неудобством. Он толкается неторопливо, но уверенно, наблюдая картину, которой не устает восхищаться раз за разом: Хакён выгибается, упираясь затылком в диван – как это вообще возможно, при такой-то позе? – рот приоткрывается в беззвучном стоне, но слышны только тихие вздохи, влажно блестят зубы и на губах снова появляется неповторимая, дразнящая и лукавая улыбка.  
\- Силь… нее.. – шепчет Эн, и Рави послушно поддает бедрами, хотя думал, что сильнее уже некуда.  
На некоторое время он даже забывает про шарф, лишь смотрит, впечатывая в сетчатку образ белого шелка на смуглой коже и пульсацию проступившей вены. Потом наматывает свободные концы шарфа на ладонь и тянет. Медленно, очень медленно, чуть не сбиваясь с заданного темпа, но Эн реагирует так, что Рави лишь огромным усилием воли удается не кончить: сглатывает, смотрит прямо в глаза, во взгляде – восторг, ужас и вожделение, пальцы беспомощно скребут по обивке дивана. Его руки то и дело взмывают к лицу и плечам Рави, но не коснувшись, без сил опускаются на диван и снова царапают ткань.  
\- Еще, - хриплым шепотом просит он, когда давление шарфа ослабевает и начинает подмахивать, ударяя пятками в спину.  
Острота ощущений становится невыносимой, Рави даже пугается, что еще немного и он не сможет остановиться – задушит, но в этот самый миг Хакён выгибается совсем уж невозможно, хрипит, выплескивается, заливая спермой живот, и так сжимает мышцы, что Рави не успевает расстроиться, что отстал – сам кончает следом.  
Он придавливает Хакёна своим весом, утыкается лицом в мокрый от пота шарф и отключается на пару минут.  
А просыпается от ласковых поглаживаний по спине, к которым примешиваются еще какие-то странные касания. Но когда Рави чувствует губами тепло нагретого кожей шелка до него доходит, что Хакён гладит его через шарф.  
Заполошеное дыхание постепенно успокаивается, Рави чувствует поворот головы:  
\- Одновременно, да? – и кивает согласно и коротко. Слышит довольное: - Круто. Прямо как в кино.  
\- Кстати о кино, - вспоминает он недавний образ, - Я знаю, в каких фильмах тебе лучше всего пошло бы сниматься. Но боюсь, у меня не хватит денег выкупать все тиражи, потому что я не позволю, чтобы эти фильмы видел кто-то еще, кроме меня.  
Вообще, Хакён, с его невероятными амбициями может и обидеться на такое сравнение, но сейчас он только тихо смеется. Ругает идиотом, а сам обнимает и гладит по волосам.  
\- Наверное, пора уже… - Рави делает попытку подняться. Слабенькую, символическую совсем, потому что вставать совершенно не хочется. Хакён притягивает его обратно.  
\- Будильник еще не звонил.  
\- Знаешь, - медленно говорит Рави. - Я уже почти не удивляюсь, что ты способен завести будильник по такому поводу. Но скажи, ты, правда, верил, что мы сумеем остановиться?  
Он снова поднимает голову и замечает, что Хакён умудрился покраснеть.  
\- Ну... может быть и нет. Но зато мы бы знали, что на обнимашки времени не осталось и надо срочно собираться.  
От раздавшейся в комнате оглушительной трели они сначала одновременно вздрагивают, а потом оба заходятся от хохота.  
\- Какое счастье, что мы успели вовремя, - стонет Рави, - я бы импотентом стал на всю жизнь, если бы это в процессе услышал. В следующий раз, будь добр, поставь что-нибудь нежное.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что в следующий раз нам не потребуются такие ограничения, - Хакён быстро целует его в губы и выскальзывает с дивана.  
Первым делом он сладко потягивается, изогнувшись охотничьим луком – конец длинного шарфа почти касается пола. Рави все еще лежит на животе, пытается запечатать в памяти картинку и думает, что будь у него такая возможность, он вообще запретил бы Хакёну надевать что-либо, кроме этого полупрозрачного куска ткани.  
Невыносимые звуки будильника наконец-то смолкают, следом в Рави летит упаковка влажных салфеток и Эн велит ему отвернуться или закрыть глаза – по какой-то прихоти он не любит, чтобы на него смотрели, когда он одевается после секса. Вернее, чтобы не смотрел Рави, как там было с другими Рави не знает и знать не хочет.  
Через семь минут они уже полностью готовы к выходу. Рави оглядывает стройную фигуру гостиничного боя: та же дурацкая кепка, та же форма, но человек внутри неуловимо изменился.  
\- Идем, - Эн берет его за руку, - Покажу тебе буфет, поешь перед обратной дорогой.  
\- Слушай, так если у нас еще есть время, можно… - начинает Рави, но Эн прижимает палец к его губам и говорит строго:  
\- Нет. Сейчас ты пойдешь и поешь, а в такси будешь спать. И когда вернешься, пришлешь мне сообщение. Понял?  
Рави кусает его за палец и не может сдержать довольную улыбку – вот теперь Эн снова стал самим собой.

Сообщение приходит, когда Рави еще находится в дороге:  
«У меня две новости. 1. Шарф мне подарили. 2. Через неделю у меня будет перерыв в съемках, я посмотрел расписание – три выходных у нас совпадают. Махнем на побережье?».


End file.
